Tresor
by mysticahime
Summary: \HIATUS/ AU, KakaSaku; Kupikir, aku takkan percaya lagi pada cinta. Tetapi dua detik itu telah mengubah duniaku untuk selamanya. \read warning inside/ —mysticahime


Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang bisa kugunakan untuk menggambarkan sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku. Segala hal yang indah—benda-benda fana yang umumnya digunakan sebagai alegori khas orang kasmaran; namun perihal yang kupilih untuk melukiskan dirinya hanya satu:

Permata.

Kau membara seperti batu rubi yang gemerlapan, berkilauan bagai zircon, hidup laksana zamrud. Kau kuat sekaligus rapuh. Kau indah namun mematikan.

Seperti halnya berlian yang memiliki banyak sisi, seperti itulah kau menghadirkan sosokmu dalam embusan napasku.

Setiap malam, kau terayun dalam bisikan doaku, mengawang-awang dalam benakku, menari dalam bunga tidurku.

Kau adalah permataku yang ingin kujaga selalu, seumur hidupku.

* * *

**Tresor**

** mysticahime**

Standard disclaimer applied

AU, OOC, mature contents, late update  
**Contains specific religion habits!**

For every KakaSaku fans :)

**~DLDR~**

* * *

**01. Prologue**

Ketika ia mengajakku bertemu di _café_ kesukaan kami sore ini, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa pertemuan kali ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku menemukannya memilih meja yang sama dengan meja yang kami tempati saat kencan pertama, berbalut pakaian yang terlampau sederhana untuk sebuah kencan, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak membuang-buang waktu. Begitu aku menempatkan diriku dengan nyaman di seberangnya, meluncurlah kata-kata ini:

"Kakashi, kita sudahi saja semuanya."

—yang membuatku terdiam.

Meski menguarkan sejuta tanda tanya di dalam hati, yang bisa kulakukan detik itu hanya menatapnya dalam kebisuan total. Untungnya, ia melanjutkan monolognya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan, maaf." Ia menarik rantai kalung yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi di balik kerah bajunya. Lingkaran cincin emas tergantung di sana, sinarnya seolah-olah menertawaiku. "Karena itu, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Lalu ia meninggalkanku tanpa mempersilakanku mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan bukannya aku mau membantah dan menahannya.

Aku terlalu terkejut, bahkan untuk menarik napas dan meniupkan karbon dioksida ke udara. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya kesadaranku kembali pulih.

Dan duniaku serasa runtuh dimana aku terjebak dalam puing-puingnya, nyaris terkubur.

* * *

***~tresor~***

* * *

Suatu kebiasaanku yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, ketika merasa gundah dan kelam, kubawa kedua kakiku menuju gereja. Kubiarkan jiwaku melepas lelah di sana, menyerap setiap ketenangan yang dihasilkan oleh dinding-dinding yang melingkupi area itu.

Di salah satu sudutnya, aku berlutut, mengatupkan kedua tangan, dan berdoa. Kubiarkan hatiku berbicara, menumpahkan duka yang mendera. Bercerita sejujur-jujurnya, membiarkan diriku masuk ke hadirat-Nya.

_Aku tidak tahu apa salahku kali ini_—aku memulai—_namun dia memutuskanku. Padahal kali ini kupikir hubungan ini akan berjalan dengan mulus, ternyata tidak. Dia sudah bertunangan, Shizune sudah bertunangan; dia tak pernah bilang sebelumnya._

_Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh, mungkin selama ini aku buta. Atau mungkin dia menutup kedua mataku dengan kehadirannya selama ini. Yang jelas, saat ini aku merasa kosong, seolah-olah jiwaku dicabik paksa dan diinjak-injak; dicambuk dan dilukai dengan kejam._

_Aku lelah, ya Tuhan, aku kecewa. Seolah-olah kasih dan kepercayaan yang selama ini kami bangun tidak pernah berjejak. Segalanya menguap tanpa bekas, meninggalkanku di tengah padang gurun yang tandus seorang diri._

Kedua tanganku bertautan dengan erat, seolah-olah mengepal karena menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dalam rongga dadaku. Kubuka mata dan memandang salib yang tergantung di depan sana selama beberapa saat. Aku terlarut dalam keheningan atmosfir yang melingkupi spasial gereja, sedikit demi sedikit merasakan kesejukan yang meresapi diriku, walau tak sepenuhnya mengobati luka yang sudah tergores dalam.

Bayang-bayang Shizune masih membekas jelas, menyadarkanku bahwa dari sekian wanita yang pernah mengambil bagian dalam hidupku, dialah yang berhasil mengukir memori paling nyata bersamaku.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah duniaku bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

* * *

***~tresor~***

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu sudah, kujalani hari-hariku dengan rasa kebas yang tak berkesudahan. Mendekati awal Desember—yang berarti mendekati penghujung tahun—seharusnya laju bisnis semakin meningkat. _Seharusnya_, konsentrasiku berpusat pada karier, bukannya untuk bermuram durja.

"Pagi!"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundakku, dan saat menoleh kutemukan Umino Iruka dalam setelan kerjanya. Fuh, dia masih saja semangat di hari-hari ini.

"Jangan lesu begitu, Kakashi," ujarnya saat menyadari aku tidak membalas sapaannya. "Beberapa minggu lagi kita akan bersantai-santai menikmati libur akhir tahun, lho."

"Yah," jawabku datar, "bilang saja kau semangat karena Anko mengajakmu liburan bersama di villa milik kelu—"

"Tentu saja!" Pria berkuncir itu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Sudah lama aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada rencana untuk akhir tahun? Makanya, jangan berlama-lama menjomblo. Cepatlah cari—ups, maafkan aku." Iruka berhenti berceloteh setelah melihat raut wajahku.

Kami berdua melangkahkan kaki menyusuri blok perkantoran di sepanjang Ninth Avenue, menembus bercak-bercak salju yang belum berhasil menumpuk di jalanan. Kantor tempatku dan Iruka bekerja terletak di salah satu bangunan di blok perkantoran ini.

"Hei, kau sudah mendengar mengenai pencopet yang berkeliaran di sekitar Seventh Avenue?" Iruka membuka pembicaraan lagi sebelum kami memasuki gedung kantor kami. Aku menggeleng menanggapinya. "Desas-desus mengatakan kalau pencopet itu mengincar orang-orang bersetelan kerja—" ia melirik pantulan kami di cermin yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis saat kami melewatinya, "—seperti kita!"

Pencopet? Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Belum tertangkap oleh polisi?"

"Belum." Kami menaiki tangga karena meja kami berada di lantai tiga. "Pencopet itu gesit sekali. Ada yang bilang kalau dia wanita—"

"Terkadang keamanan di negara ini memang payah," gumamku mengomentari keadaan di negara yang kami tinggali saat ini. Mungkin karena terlalu luas—padahal sudah terbagi menjadi banyak negara bagian—tetapi tetap saja kriminalitas merajalela di mana-mana.

"Hahaha," tawa Iruka. "Oh ya, tumben sekali kau tidak membawa mobil hari ini?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak naik _subway_," hanya itu yang kukatakan sebelum masuk ke ruangan kerjaku. Ruang _general manager_.

* * *

***~tresor~***

* * *

Hari sudah nyaris gelap ketika aku menutup pintu di belakang punggungku. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dengan diadakannya beberapa _meeting_ mendadak untuk mengurus beberapa proyek yang akan dimulai tahun depan. Sebagai orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengatur karyawan-karyawan di kantor, aku terpaksa menghadiri semua _meeting_ itu untuk menggantikan posisi direktur yang sedang melakukan 'perjalanan bisnis' ke luar negeri.

Perjalanan bisnis apanya, paling-paling ia mendahului kami semua dengan berlibur ke pulau selatan bersama isterinya.

Aku memulai perjalanan pulang ke rumah dalam diam, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang harus kukerjakan di apartemenku setelah sampai. Ah, minggu depan keluargaku akan mengunjungiku dan menginap sampai Natal.

Singkat kata, **banyak** hal yang harus kupersiapkan. Dan waktu.

Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan mereka, tentu akan ada banyak hal yang akan dijadikan topik pembicaraan. Sudah pasti Ibu akan bertanya soal pekerjaan, soal pernikahan—

_Oh, shit_—tanpa sadar aku mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah susah payah aku melupakan masalah cinta dan pernikahan selama beberapa waktu ini, namun dalam sedetik saja aku mengingatnya tanpa sengaja.

Kualihkan pandangan, menatap jalanan yang ramai akan pedestrian dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, membiarkan telingaku menyesap kebisingan kota metropolitan tempatku tinggal. Banyak entitas terdapat di sini, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada segerombolan anak muda yang tertawa-tawa membicarakan film terbaru, ada beberapa individu sibuk dengan ponselnya, ada beberapa pasangan bercengkrama—

Dunia mereka berbeda denganku. Mereka tidak mengalami pengkhianatan seperti yang kurasakan baru-baru ini. Mereka menjalani hidup dengan gembira, bukannya diliputi aura muram tanpa asa.

_Ya Tuhan_—hatiku kembali berbisik—_mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak percaya lagi kepada cinta_...

Dalam keheningan personalku, aku kembali bermonolog dengan Dia yang kupercayai. Berbagi beban yang selama ini terasa menghimpit jiwa dan raga.

Inilah mengapa aku menyukai saat-saat pulang sendirian...

"COPET!"

Sebuah teriakan entah dari mana sumbernya, namun segera menyentakku dari pergulatan batin yang sempat terjadi dalam diriku. Aku menyapukan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru jalanan, hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"_Hei, kau sudah mendengar mengenai pencopet yang berkeliaran di sekitar Seventh Avenue?"_ Pertanyaan Iruka di pagi tadi menggema di otakku, bagaikan rekaman kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Seventh Avenue? Tetapi saat ini aku masih berada di Ninth Avenue. Apakah pencopet yang _ini_ sama dengan pencopet yang dimaksud oleh Iruka? Ataukah...

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih lanjut, kurasakan sebuah tubuh menabrakku dalam kecepatan tinggi. Momentum terjadi di antara kami, membuat kami berdua jatuh terduduk dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Aku mengernyitkan kening dan meringis menatap sakit, kemudian menatap penabrakku dengan kesal.

Penabrakku bertubuh mungil—sudah kupastikan dia bukan pria—namun sekujur tubuhnya berbalutkan jaket parasut berukuran besar dan celana _jeans_ yang melekat tepat di tungkainya. Topi _baseball_ yang dikenakannya terlepas dan rambutnya yang diekor kuda terekspos ke seluruh dunia. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuatku mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

.

—_mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak percaya lagi kepada cinta_...

.

Selama dua detik, aku bertatapan dengan sepasang manik mata itu. Hanya dua detik.

Lalu penabrakku merenggut kembali topinya yang terlepas dan memeluk tas yang dibawanya, lalu merangsek dan lari secepat kilat. Meninggalkanku tanpa meminta maaf karena telah menyebabkanku terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Salah seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan kuterima pertolongannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku tidak menjawab apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Karena yang kutahu, setelah dua detik itu duniaku sudah berubah...

.

.

.

**to be continued...**

* * *

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Pertama kalinya buat multichap KakaSaku! *tebar-tebar bunga*

Gimana? Apa ada yang aneh?

Karena udah liat _pairing_-nya, pasti tau dong yang di adegan terakhir itu siapa? Hihi.

Niatnya sih ini mau jadi _rated M_, tapi masih mengumpulkan keberanian, euy, soalnya aku gak biasa bikin _rated M_ selain _gore_ :P

Kritik? Saran?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
18082012**

.

.

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura."

"Kita berbeda, usia dan dunia."

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Kakashi? Ada sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Hei Kakashi, apa kau percaya pada Tuhan?"

.

* * *

**COMING SOON!**


End file.
